1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a main control unit which controls a copying apparatus, a facsimile apparatus, or the like and is detachable from the apparatus and a main body on which an operation panel is provided.
2. Related Background Art
Among conventional information processing apparatuses such as facsimile apparatuses, a wellknown apparatus is one in which an operation unit (including a display, an input unit, and the like) is controlled by only a main control unit. For example, the portion of the facsimile apparatus in which a failure has occurred is displayed as an error message in accordance with the operation unit by an instruction from the main control unit. By seeing the error message, the operator is made aware of the occurrence of the failure in the facsimile apparatus.
Among the above-described facsimile apparatuses, there are many apparatuses in which the main control unit is arranged on a board which is detachable from the apparatus by a connector.
In the above conventional facsimile apparatuses, for instance, when a service man or the like repairs and inspects the inside of the facsimile apparatus, if the board on which the main control unit is arranged is removed from the facsimile apparatus the operation unit is not connected to the main control unit. In such a case, therefore, the main control unit cannot send an instruction to the operation unit, causing a problem wherein the operation unit cannot display an error message.